creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Corruption Dust
Basic Information Corruption Dust is a crafting material that can only be obtained from Corrupted Creatures: Corrupted Pigsies, Corrupted Chizzards, Corrupted Leafies, Corrupted Mirus, Corrupted Rocksters, Things and Th'ang The Unyielding. How to obtain Every Corrupted Creature will drop Corruption Dust in its Loot Bag when being killed or dismissed. You can obtain even more units of Corruption Dust as a pet-harvest from all tamed Corrupted Pets after you've fed them their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their Pet windows. Of course you can find Corrupted Creatures in the Corruption layer, but they will also spawn on Corrupted Blocks of all kinds wherever you place them. You can corrupt common Dirt, green Grass, common grey Stone as well as all types of Wood and tree Leaves (but not Logs) by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. Green Grass and Snowy Elderwood Leaves can be corrupted by placing Corrupted Water and/or Corrupt Obelisks on or adjacently to these corruptable blocks. Corruption Dust cannot be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests and it also cannot be bought as part of building kits for Blueprints, because it cannot be placed and such also not captured. How to use Corruption Dust is one of the requirements each to unlock the crafting recipes of Healing Beacons and Corrupt Bombs. Corruption Dust is used to craft Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite Swords, Diamond Swords, Healing Beacons, Lumite Armor, Diamond Armor, Legendary Golden Swords, Corrupt Bombs and Dark Lumite Wall. Like all animal materials, Corruption Dust cannot be placed into the quickbar nor into the game world, not even on display. Quests Purple Haze * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Who Turned Off The A/C?" * Objectives: ** collect 10x Corruption Dust from any Corrupted Creatures that can easily be killed by Mineral Water or by kill-traps filled with Water or Bog Water for this quest ** collect 10 Lumite Ore, for example by extracting it from Lumite Nodes on the Corruption layer ** craft a Lumite Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Lumite bars, 2 Diamond Slabs, 4 Infused Crystals made from Tourmaline in a Forge, 10x Corruption Dust and 2 Cactus Flowers that grow on Cacti * Rewards: 20 Super Extractors, 10 Lumite Bars and 10 Arctek Lanterns * Unlocks: Cavedweller Badge that permanently reduces fall damage Diamond in the Rough * Badge: Armorer * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Iron Will" * Objectives: ** craft a Diamond Breastplate in your crafting menu from 3 Diamond bars, 2 Tempered Iron Bars forged from Iron Bars, 2 Rambeau Tufts from high Mountains, 2 Twines and 2x Corruption Dust from Corrupted Creatures ** craft 1x Diamond Leggings from 2 Diamond bars, 2 Tempered Iron Bars, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Twines and 1x Corruption Dust ** craft 1x Diamond Armguards from 1 Diamond bar, 2 Tempered Iron Bars, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Twines and 1x Corruption Dust ** craft a Diamond Pauldron from 2 Diamond bars, 2 Tempered Iron Bars, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Twines and 2x Corruption Dust * Rewards: 20 Diamond bars, 1 Diamond Sword and 1 Treasure Chest * Unlocks: quest "Lumite's Might" Lumite's Might * Badge: Armorer * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Diamond in the Rough" * Objectives: ** craft a Lumite Breastplate in your crafting menu from 3 Lumite bars, 2 Diamond Rods, 2 Arcstones from any type of Keepas, 2 Trog Horns from Canyons and 4x Corruption Dust ** craft 1x Lumite Leggings from 2 Lumite bars, 2 Diamond Rods, 1 Arcstone, 2 Trog Horns and 2x Corruption Dust ** craft 1x Lumite Armguards from 1 Lumite bar, 2 Diamond Rods, 1 Arcstone, 2 Trog Horns and 2x Corruption Dust ** craft 1 Lumite Pauldron from 2 Lumite bars, 2 Diamond Rods, 2 Arcstones, 2 Trog Horns and 3x Corruption Dust * Rewards: 20 Lumite bars, 1 Lumite Sword and 5 Diamond Treasure Chests * Unlocks: Armorer Badge that reduces physical damage taken from enemy hits Power Corrupts * Badge: Brawler * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Let Your Lava Flow" * Objectives: ** defeat 10 black and violet aggressive Corrupted Pigsies with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They spawn during day and night on Corrupted Blocks in darkness. Again, other variants or Creatures spawned on a Mob Spawner will not count. ** defeat 10 black and violet aggressive Corrupted Leafies with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They spawn during day and night on Corrupted Blocks in darkness, preferably on Corrupted Leaves. ** defeat 10 black and violet aggressive Corrupted Chizzards with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They spawn during day and night on Corrupted Blocks in darkness. * Rewards: 20 more units of Corruption Dust, 10 Corruption Resistance Potions and 1 Diamond Treasure Chest * Unlocks: quest "It Was Nothing" It Was Nothing * Badge: Brawler * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Power Corrupts" * Objectives: ** defeat 10 black and violet aggressive Corrupted Mirus with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They spawn during day and night on Corrupted Blocks in darkness. Again, other variants or Creatures spawned on a Mob Spawner will not count. ** defeat 10 black and violet aggressive Corrupted Rocksters with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They spawn during day and night on Corrupted Blocks in darkness. ** defeat 1 aggressive and very tough violet and pale-green Thing with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. It spawns during day and night on Corrupted Blocks in darkness. * Rewards: 30 more units of Corruption Dust, 50 Lumite Ore and 5 Diamond Treasure Chests * Unlocks: quest "Oooh, Shiny!" Category:Natural Category:Corruption layer